


....and Those Who Hunt Them

by AslansCompass



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Crimes of Grindelwald AU, Gen, Pre-Relationship, movie levels of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein, Jacob Kowalski, and Queenie Goldstein all find themselves in Paris while searching for Credence Barebones. But they're not the only ones interested in the former Obscurus. Rumors imply that 'Credence' may actually be the lost heir of an old French family. Thesues's fiancee Leta Lestrange refuses to believe her younger brother could be alive, but Grindelwald has other plans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To quote Douglas Adam's forward to an edition of The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, the following is a rewrite of the second Fantastic Beasts film "in which some of the characters behaved in entirely different ways and others behaved in exactly the same ways but for entirely different reasons, which amounts to the same thing but saves rewriting the dialogue."

  
Credence re-forms in the ruins of the Second Salem building. Mary Lou's hand sticks out from a pile of bricks, still holding Credence's old belt. Chasity still stands in the kitchen, but her lower half has been crushed. As he walks away, he passes a crowd of children playing in the street. The camera lingers after him, revealing that one of them is Modesty. She is happy, dressed in bright colors; Credence wouldn't have recognized her.

  
Credence stands at the dock, a piece of paper crumpled in his hand. Only a few words are visible: child, Paris, and part of a name.

* * *

  
Two Aurors peer through a one-way window at Grindelwald. Dialogue between Spielman and Picquery plays over the scene as he is removed from the cell and taken to the carriage. Not long after departure, the prisoner's appearance changes into a young, terrified muggle.

At the same time, one of the guards from the tower apparates onto the carriage underbelly; it's Grindelwald. In a blinding flurry of spellcasting, Grindelwald defeats the guards. The scene ends in stormy darkness.

* * *

  
The scene lightens into an overcast view of London, before cutting to a view of Newt sitting in the Ministry hallway. Pickwitt toys with a sleeve button. When Newt looks up, he sees Leta heading towards him.

  
Leta attempts to make small talk as they walk down the hall, but Newt refuses to meet her eyes. She mentions the 'big day' and 'preparations.'

  
Newt pauses for a moment to pluck Pickett off his leg. He scolds the bowtruckle, but can't keep a smile off his face. He offers Pickett to Leta, but the creature scurries back, hiding in Newt's pocket.

"Why do strange creatures love you so much?"

  
"There are no strange creatures, only--"

  
"Only blinkered people," they finish in unison. The conversation moves onto Hogwarts memories. By the time they reach the office, it almost seems normal.

  
Theseus comes out and greets them both. He hugs Newt before they enter the office. "Just... hear them out, this time. Please?"

* * *

  
During the interview, Newt becomes progressively more annoyed. It's clear that this isn't going any differently than the previous attempts.

  
"Why do you want your travel restrictions lifted?"

  
"Because I like traveling overseas. " Newt barely resists rolling his eyes. The whole situation in New York wasn't his fault, it was Grindelwald's--

  
"Regardless, many people see it as your fault. But there is a way to mend the situation. Join the Ministry as an auror."

  
"No, I think... that's not my kind of...that's Theseus's area, not mine." Newt looks over at his brother. Help?

  
Theseus, surprisingly, speaks up. "It's not about catching criminals; it's about stopping a war before it starts."

  
"War? Against who?"

  
"Against muggles. The wizard and muggle worlds have been at peace for centuries--"

  
Newt scoffs, but Theseus continues. "Grindelwald's message is very attractive to certain members of our community. Many purebloods believe it is their right to rule--and not only our world, but the muggles as well. Grindelwald is their hero, and this boy--" He points to an image in the pool. "This boy is his most prized weapon."

  
Newt stares at the image. "Credence? But... but Credence is dead. I was there, he was destroyed; there was nothing left of him." Newt flashes back to the subway tunnels, to aurors blasting the shadowy creature.

Theseus leans forward. "He survived. He left New York months ago; we know he was heading to Europe. Exactly where, we don't know."

  
"You want me to hunt Credence down? Kill him?" Newt stands up and stalks out.

"Application denied, Mr. Scamander," one of the aurors calls after him.

  
Newt stalks down the hall; Theseus runs after him. "Newt, I--"

  
"Was this your idea?" Newt doesn't give him time to answer. "The ends justify the means, is that it? You may believe that, but I--"

  
"You may not agree with me, but a time is coming when everyone's going to have to pick a side. Even you. "

  
"I don't do sides."

  
"Newt...." Theseus shrugs. He shakes his head and gives Newt a hug. "They're watching you," he whispers.

  
Meanwhile, back in the council room, Grimmson steps out of the shadows. "I assume I have the job, then?"

  
The other officials nod. "You have our full permission to do whatever is necessary."

* * *

  
Newt walks down a London street, buildings silhouetted against the evening sky. He amuses himself by toying with one of the Ministry officials, using subtle gusts of wind to blow the man's hat off. He is distracted when a floating glove appears in front of him, pointing to the roof of St. Paul's.

  
On taking the glove, he is whisked to Dumbledore's side. "Were all the less conspicuous rooftops full, then?"

  
"I do love a view," Dumbledore admits. "And the hearing?"

  
"I keep telling them you didn't send me to New York." He looks down for a moment. "If I'm going to keep lying for you, I'd like to know the whole story. "

  
"I didn't send you anywhere."

  
"No, but you told me about Frank, you knew I'd take him through New York... it wasn't a coincidence. You knew Grindelwald was there."

  
"When I heard about the attacks, I knew he'd investigate. He's been fascinated with Obscurials for years. Credence is in Paris, trying to trace his family."

  
"You knew?"

  
"I didn't have a chance to tell you. " Dumbledore keeps talking. "The rumors say he's the last of an old French line, a child lost years ago."

"Leta's brother?"

  
"That's what they say. True or not, I know this: the only treatment for an Obscurus is family. Someplace to belong. Credence is lost, adrift. Wherever he is now, he's either in danger or a danger to others. Regardless of who he is, he needs to be found. And I rather hoped that you would be the one to find him." Dumbledore hands Newt a card with an address"

  
They apparate off the roof and onto the street. "I'm banned from internal travel, Dumbledore. If I leave the country, they will put me in Azkaban and throw away the key. And don't suggest Muggle ports; they'll be watching those too."

  
"Do you know why I admire you, Newt?" Dumbledore stops and turns to Newt. "More, perhaps, than any man I know? You don't seek power or popularity. You simply ask, is the thing right? If it is, then you do it, no matter the cost."

  
Newt is rather surprised, but still asks why Dumbledore can't do it himself.

  
Dumbledore doesn't answer, but simply disappears.

* * *

  
Newt heads home, where he rounds up the baby nifflers before heading down to the basement. Bunty rattles off a list of updates before volunteering to help with the kelpie. Newt reluctantly accepts; the two of them tend the wound.

When a noise comes from upstairs, Newt urges Bunty to leave. He races up the stairs, only to find Queenie and Jacob in the living room. "Did we startle you?" Queenie says. "Sorry, I would have knocked, only it's raining cats and dogs out there and I thought--"

  
"Jacob? But you were obliviated!"

  
"Didn't work, pal. Like you said, it erased bad memories; I didn't have any. Don't get me wrong, I had some helluva strange ones, but I remembered most of it, all the animals, the adventure. And one day Queenie, she walked into my bakery and it all came back!"

  
"This is wonderful! Where's Tina?"

  
Queenie bites her lip. "She's not here. It's just us. We're...not talking."

  
"Oh." Newt frowns. "Are you hungry? I can make something."

  
Bunty opens the basement door, and Newt quickly introduces her to Jacob and Queenie.

When Newt says he was just about to start cooking, Bunty laughs and shakes her head. "You don't want to eat anything he makes."

  
Queenie volunteers to cook instead, and in a few minutes, they're all sitting around the table.

  
"So what's Tina mad about?"

  
"Oh, you know, she found out about Jacob and me seeing each other and got all uptight about the law. Not allowed, not supposed to--" she cuts herself off.

  
"Why not?"

  
"Jacob's, he's--" Newt dropped his fork under the table. "...he's a squib."

  
_Wizard-born, but no magic_, Queenie hears.

  
"Like a muggle?" Bunty says. "I've always wondered--oh, sorry, I don't mean to be rude."

  
The conversation moves on to Tina. "She told her boss she was going to France because of Grindelwald. But actually, she's looking for Credence. She thinks--"

  
"He's alive," Newt confirms. "Both the English Ministry and Dumbledore have confirmed it. Credence is in Paris."

  
"So, that's our next stop, is it?" Jacob asks.

  
Newt agrees. He asks Bunty to stay behind and look after the creatures. She isn't happy, but agrees; especially after Newt says he'll take the nifflers with him.

  
Jacob groans at that, but Newt reassures him that he's fixed the suitcase lock. Besides, they might be useful.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in Paris, Tina enters a hidden square and heads towards the Circus Arcana. The ticket-taker makes a crude joke. "So, which of the freaks caught your eye?"

  
"Not the one in front of me," she mumbles under her breath.

  
Smaller tents fill the background; colorful performers mill about in the streets. Tina looks from side to side, obviously searching for someone. In a quick montage, we see several creatures, feats of transfiguration, and stacks of souvenirs.

  
Inside one of the tents, Crendence approaches Nagini. "I have an address. We leave tonight."

  
She looks up at him. "Credence--I--"

  
"If I'm right--if she can prove who I am--we won't have to hide. Not anymore."

  
The owner storms in. "I've told you to stay away from her, boy. Who said you could have a rest? The cages need cleaning. Now!"

Credence stalks out of the tent, past a sign reading "Cursed Creatures."

  
The scene cuts to Tina, entering the same tent. Unlike some of the other tents, this one has no benches or elaborate structures; just a tall metal cage. The owner continues to speak. "And now, my fine folk, the rarest, most powerful creature in my humble menagerie: a maledictus."

  
He continues to explain Nagini's curse, but Tina frowns. She had been so sure it was Credence.

  
The crowd jeers when Nagini fails to transform on command, but Tina looks away. At that moment, she spies Credence.

  
He releases the firedrakes just as Nagini strikes through the bars. Other creatures break out as well. Utter panic ensues. Tina tries to follow Credence, but he disappears in a cloud. The proprietor flees as well.

Among the crowd, we see Grimmson, but only for a second.

* * *

  
One of the men from the crowd, Krall, heads down the street, taking a few twists and turns until he comes to Grindelwald's headquarters. When he enters, Grindelwald is peering into a crystal ball. Bits and pieces of the circus destruction can be seen within.

  
"So, the boy has revealed himself. I knew he could not hide for long."

  
Krall hands Grindelwald a scrap of paper. "We know where he was headed. I could take a team--"

  
"No."

  
"He will be tired, weak. If we attack him while he sleeps--"

  
"He must come to me freely. He cannot see himself as a prisoner."

  
"Why is he so important?"

  
"Who is our greatest enemy?"

  
Krall frowns, confused by the apparent change of topic. "Albus Dumbledore."

  
"If he was here now--if he stood directly in front of you--would you kill him for me?"

  
Krall gulped.

  
"Credence has a power you could never hope to achieve. And that power will be our greatest weapon. Great enough to kill even the great Dumbledore."

* * *

  
Leta and Theseus attend a society function. Whispers can be heard in the background: _the LeStrange heir, always believed, lost, years ago, kidnapped_.

At one point, Theseus asks Leta how she's doing.

She shakes her head. "I'm used to it."

* * *

  
New, Queenie, and Jacob stumble out of a Parisian alleyway. Jacob is bent double, trying not to throw up; Newt is mumbling about getting sent to Azkaban.

Only Queenie seems comfortable. She fusses over Jacob; her only response to Newt is "oh, just say I kidnapped you."

  
Once through the gateway, Newt casts a tracking spell. Queenie and Jacob watch in amusement as he follows the trail. Newt also comments on the variety of creatures.

  
"We aren't going to have to rescue them, are we?" Jacob asks nervously.

  
Newt was about to answer when he found a lock of Tina's hair. He uses it like a compass to follow her through the city.

* * *

  
Credence paces back and forth on the Rue Philippe Lorand.

Nagini tries to sooth him, but to no avail. "What if she hates me? What if she never wanted me at all?"

  
"At least you still have a chance," Nagini says bitterly. "I never did."

  
Credence stares at her. "But--"

  
"It's a blood curse," she explains. "It's passed down through the mother's side. It doesn't show, not at first. One day, you wake up with cracked skin, maybe a bit of a hiss in your voice. It just gets stronger and stronger. You've heard the explanation often enough in the ring."

  
"Your mom--"

  
"I don't remember her. Not at all. Maybe she's still alive out there, somewhere. Maybe there's a giant snake, big as a tree and twice as long, that used to be human. That's what I thought would happen to me. Not this--trapped in cages, dragged around cold, dank cities."

* * *

  
Tina is eating a croissant at a street cafe when Grimmson approaches her. He introduces himself as a British Auror, quite impressed with the account of her actions in New York. "What brings you to Paris?"

  
She hedges the question, until Grimmson mentions Credence by name.

Shocked that he knows about the Obscurial, Tina is speechless for a few minutes. "It's too dangerous to wander loose, especially with Grindelwald in the city. Perhaps if we joined forces, Miss Goldstein?"

* * *

Credence and Nagini cautiously approach the servants' quarters. Nagini can tell he's struggling to keep himself human.

  
"My name is Credence Barebones... I was adopted in America... I think you might be my mother."

  
Irma steps into the room. She is tiny, not even half Credence's height. Credence has flashbacks to the circus, to the house-elf packing up the tents and cages at the end of a show. She's a half-elf. Another dead end.

  
Nagini takes the paper from Credence's hand and speaks rapidly in French.

  
Irma shakes her head. "No, I'm not your mother. I was your nurse. You were such a beautiful baby. So small. And now, look at you." Her English is heavily accented, but understandable.

  
"Then why is your name on my paper?"

  
"You were lost...so long ago. I just looked away for a moment, and you were gone. They searched and searched--"

  
Nagini steps closer. "Please, what was his name?"

* * *

Before Irma can answer, Grimmson apparates into the room, followed by Tina.

  
"Credence!" Tina calls. "Credence!"

  
Before any of them can react, Grimmson aims a curse at Credence.

He instantly reverts to an Obscurus, tearing apart the roof in a shower of brick and rubble. Nothing can be seen for several minutes.

  
When the storm dissipates, Irma's broken body lies on the bed, but there is no sign of Credence or Nagini.

Grimmson and Tina stare at each from behind their shields.

  
"You tried to kill him!" Tina screamed.

  
Grimmson is unrepentant. He has orders on how to deal with the creature--and they don't involve talking. He raises his wand at Tina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yusaf Kama was eliminated from the story because his part was too complicated and long for a red herring.


	3. Chapter 3

Grimmson apparates below a bridge across the Seine. Grindalwald is already there.

  
"She's dead, then? How did he take it?"

  
"He's sensitive." Grimmson shrugs. "The Ministry won't be happy when I tell them I missed. But there's something else, too."

  
"What?"

  
"That American Auror, Goldstein. She's here. In Paris. I found her at a cafe. She was with me when I killed the woman."

  
Grindelwald's voice remains calm. "And now?"

  
"I have her locked away. Thought you might want to deal with her yourself."

  
"Oh, I do." Grindelwald smiles. "I do."

* * *

  
Newt pauses outside a cafe. "No. No no no!"

  
"What's wrong?" Jacob asks.

  
"I lost the trace. She was here, I swear it, but now...." Newt runs his fingers through his hair. "I don't know what to do."

  
"It's been a long day, honey. Why don't we get something to eat?" Queenie suggests.

  
"Oh, French food!" Jacob perks up. "I've heard all sort of good things. Last time I came through, there wasn't exactly time to stop for crepes."

  
When they're done eating, Queenie opens her telepathy to search for Tina. At first, she only hears snatches of Newt and Jacob's thoughts, but as she extends her senses, French phrases can be heard as well. The noise grows louder and louder, but amidst all the babble she finally picks out Tina's name.

  
Queenie points down the street to Krall. "That's him. He's seen Tina--oh, and Credence!"

  
Newt and his friends introduce themselves. "We're looking for my sister, Tina Goldstein."

  
"Goldstein? I might be able to help you. But first, let me introduce myself. I'm Krall." He leads them through the cafe and into a dark alley. 

"What are you doing?" Jacob asks.

"My job." Krall raises his wand. 

* * *

  
Newt, Jacob, and Queenie are marched into a dank, gloomy cell. He has Newt and Queenie's wands in one pocket. Tina is sleeping on her coat inside the cell.

  
"Tina?"

  
"Newt!" Tina bolts to her feet. "What are you doing here? Credence--it's a trap, they're trying to kill him!"

  
"Kill him? Oh no, you quite misunderstand." Krall casts a spell that shoves the others into the cell with Tina. "My employer has big plans for him."

  
"The Ministry?" Newt asks, sticking his hands in his pockets.

  
"No, not the ministry," Krall laughs. "Not those bureaucrats. Someone with real power."

  
"Grindelwald," Queenie whispers.

Newt takes his hands from his pockets, revealing a handful of baby Nifflers. They tumble through the bars and swarm Krall, robbing him of everything even remotely shiny. In a few moments, one of the Nifflers has retrieved all the wands.

Tina blasts Krall against the wall, while Queenie unlocks the cell.

  
"You're going to take us to Credence!" Tina demands.

  
The room shakes; something like thunder rumbles outside. "Um, folks, another problem."

  
"That'll be the zouwu," Newt announces. 

* * *

  
Strangers run in all directions, bewildered by the zouwu's sudden appearance. Cars screech to a halt; a few horses bolt in panic. The zouwu thrashes its tail, knocking over carts and tables.

  
Newt apparates onto the bridge, followed a few moments later by Queenie (holding Jacob's hand) and Tina (dragging a semiconcious Krall). Ignoring the screams, Newt sets his case on the pavement and opens it.

After searching for a few minutes, Newt produces a fluffy toy on a stick. He waves it slowly back and forth, humming softly.

  
The zouwu turns its head to follow the stick. The rest of its body becomes still; all attention is fixed on Newt. Newt continues to move the stick in smaller and smaller arcs.

  
The moment the stick stops moving, the zouwu pounces and disappears into the suitcase. For a moment, the entire plaza is silent.

  
Newt gestures to Tina; all five of them vanish.


	4. Chapter 4

Dumbledore is engaged in a fierce duel--close-ups of wands, spells firing, ducking. The camera slowly pulls out to see his opponent--a teenage boy in a Hogwarts uniform.

As Dumbledore begins to critique McClaggan's technique, a side door opens.

Travers and five other Aurors, including Theseus, enter the room.

  
"Clear out," Theseus orders, but the students look to Dumbledore for confirmation.

  
"Go on," Dumbledore repeats.

  
The students file out quietly, except for McClaggan, who puts in his two cents that Dumbledore's "the best we've had."

  
"Newt Scamander is in Paris."

  
"Really?"

  
"Cut the pretense. I know he's there on your orders." Travers presses.

"If you've ever had the pleasure to know him, you'd know Newt is not a great follower of anyone's orders."

  
Theseus covers his mouth with his hand to avoid smiling.

  
Travers tosses a small black book onto Dumbledore's desk. The title is clear: _Predictions of Tycho Dodonus_.

>   
"Honor brought low,  
lost with no name,  
child of darkness  
sets worlds aflame"

"There's a rumor this prediction refers to the Obscurus. They say Grindelwald--"

  
"I've heard the prophecy."

  
"This isn't the first time Scamander's been involved with a Obscurus. Combined with your...impressive... array of international contacts...."

  
Dumbledore sets the book down. "No matter how long you look, you're not going to find me plotting against you, Travers. We both want the same thing: Grindelwald's defeat. But suppression and violence only draw more supporters --"

  
"I'm not one of your students, Dumbledore; I don't need a lecture!" Travers takes a deep breath. "But... as much at it pains me to say it... we need you. You're the only wizard who can face him."

  
"I cannot."

  
"Can't? Or won't?" Travers casts an illusion--young Grindelwald and Dumbledore somewhere in Europe, laughing and talking to each other.

The illusion makes no sound, but some of the Aurors are visibly uncomfortable with it. "I know what you were to each other."

  
"You are the most powerful wizard in Britain. Perhaps in all England. And yet you hide here, playing with children. Our entire world is under threat. Will you fight him?"

  
"I can't," Dumbledore turns away as he answers.

  
"Then I have no choice," Travers casts a spell; metal cuffs appear on Dumbledore's wrists. "From now on, I will know every spell you cast; I will double your guards. You are removed as a professor at Hogwarts."

* * *

  
Theseus lingers for a moment.

  
"Theseus, listen." Dumbledore leans forward. "Grindelwald will be holding a rally in Paris."

  
"You want me to stop it?"

  
"No. If the Ministry comes down too hard, his followers will strike back. We have let him stay in the open---"

  
"Theseus?" Leta comes up to the door. "Come on, Travers says we're heading for London."

  
"Leta," Dumbledore smiles. "I didn't know you were here. It's a pleasure to see you again."

  
"A pleasure, is it? Don't bother lying. I know you never liked me."

  
Theseus, visibly uncomfortable, edges out the door without saying goodbye.

  
"On the contrary, you were one of my cleverest students."

  
"I never said stupid. That wasn't one of the things they called me. Cold, wicked, heartless--never stupid."

  
The room is silent for a moment. "I've heard the rumors about Corvus. I know--"

  
"No, you don't! You don't know anything! You don't have a dead brother!"

  
"No. But I did have a sister, once."

  
"I never...." Leta stares at him. "Did you love her?"

  
"Not as well as I should have." Dumbledore shakes his head. "It's never too late to free yourself. Confession lifts a great weight from the mind....regret is my constant companion. Don't let it be yours."

* * *

Leta walks down to the Main Hall. She is lost in memories: two girls whispering behind her back; Newt surrounded by his ramshackle nursery of injured creatures, sitting alone under the Slytherin banner at Christmas. The brief scenes fade into a longer one.

  
Dumbledore walks a group of teenagers through casting the riddikulus spell against a boggart. When teenage Newt reaches the front of the line, the creature shifts into a large, paper-strewn desk.

"Mmmm, that's an unusual one. So, Mr. Scamander, what you fear more than anything else in the world is..."

  
"Having to work in an office, sir." Newt's answer is nearly drowned out by laughter. When he casts the spell, it turns into a dragon-like creature, still made of books, knobs, and office fixtures.

  
Leta steps forward next. She ignores the whispers; several girls are eager to see what scares the 'great Lestrange.'

  
The boggart shifts into a vague crowd scene with an empty space in the middle. Leta stifles a gasp and runs out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I changed the prophecy.


	5. Chapter 5

The early morning sun shines over a small Parisian house. Queenie is cooking up breakfast over an open fireplace; she and Jacob are filling Tina in on the details. Newt's suitcase lies open on the floor. Krall is tied up, stuffed between a claw-foot bathtub and the wall.

  
Inside the case, Newt carefully frees the zouwu from its harness and chains. He also takes a vial of dittany and dabs some on the wounds.

  
"Hey, Newt, hungry?" Jacob's voice drifts down from outside.

  
Newt sets the vial in his pocket. "I'll be right there."

* * *

When he climbs out of the case, Queenie sends a platter of toast and eggs his way.

  
Newt digs in. "She's doing quite well. Just a bit timid after all that time in the circus."

  
"Timid?" Jacob raises an eyebrow. "Didn't seem all that shy to me."

  
"Well, compared to its natural environment--"

  
"Newt, focus." Tina scolds. "We need to find Credence. Now, if you have anything to add to what Queenie told me--"

  
"Well, maybe I would have told you more if you hadn't been so obsessed about Jacob and me."

  
"I'm not obsessed! I'm just reminding you--"

  
"Statute of Secrecy, blah blah blah. I worked for the ministry, Tina, I know the law--"

  
"I just don't understand how you can just ignore it. And running off to Europe with him--"

  
"Hey, I'm still right here," Jacob tries to comment, but the sisters ignore him.

  
"And now this? Pretending he's a Stump--"

  
"Stump?" Newt frowns.

  
"Wizard-born, but no magic," Queenie explains.

  
"We call them Squibs."

  
"Whatever you call him--do you think that's any better?"

"Well, what would you do?" Queenie bursts into tears. "I know I'm not supposed to, but you can't just stop loving someone cause someone thinks it's wrong, can you?"

  
"The Squib thing is my fault," Newt interrupts. "I was trying to explain the situation to my assistant, but--"

  
A crash sounds in the bathroom. Tina runs toward it; the room is empty. "Krall's gone!"'

  
The others abandon the table.

  
"What?"

  
"No!"

  
"He was our only lead!" Tina moans.

  
"Maybe, but I know another clue." Newt snatches his suitcase from the floor. "Queenie, Jacob, do what you can to track Krall. Tina and I are going to the ministry."

  
"The French Ministry? That's the last place Grindelwald would be!"

  
"I'm not worried about Krall, or Grindelwald for that matter. We have to find Credence before it's too late. Let him know he's not alone."

  
"And how are we going to do that?"

  
"The ministry has records, genealogies. If the rumors are true--"

* * *

  
Credence sits on a roof, feeding crumbs to a small bird. Nagini comes up behind him. She bends over and whispers in his ear.

  
Credence picks up the bird and puts it in his pocket. He follows Nagini over the gable, where they are met by Grindelwald.

  
"What do you want?" Credence stammers.

  
"From you? Nothing." Grindelwald spreads his arms. "For you? Everything? Everything you deserve... and so much more."

"I want to know who I am."

  
"This is where you will find proof of your real identity." Grindelwald took a piece of parchment from his pocket and blew it to Credence. "Then come to Pere Lachaise tonight. Join us. You'll never be alone again."

* * *

  
Queenie and Jacob wander the streets, trying to track Krall. "...maybe if we head east..."

  
Jacob held up his hand. "Queenie, wait, stop."

  
"I can't, we have to find Krall."

  
"Yeah, I get that. But I've been running around Paris for a few days now. My brain's more kneaded than Grandma's favorite dough. So maybe, Queenie dear, you could stop and explain some things to me."

  
"Like what?"

  
"Well, who is this Grindelwald? Why are we trying to stop him?"

  
Queenie stumbles, nearly falling. "But--I thought--I mean, he's been all over the papers."

  
"Your lot's papers," Jacob points out. "I can't even understand the sports section. Sure, they mention possible sighting and a few arrests, but they never say what he wants."

  
"He's this really powerful wizard. One of the most powerful wizards in the world. He tried to kill Credence, just before the mass obliteration." Queenie pauses. "They say he's trying to take over the world."

  
"But what's he gonna do with it? Or it just one of those things like how we got dragged into the last war?"


	6. Chapter 6

Tina and Newt walk up to a small iron sculpture on a side street. The sculpture unfolds into a hidden lift. As they step inside, Newt produces a small, nearly empty vial from his pocket. "We need ancestral records; third floor down."

  
"Is that?"

  
"Polyjuice," Newt confirms. He drinks the rest and transforms.

  
Tina looks him over. "Who---"

  
"My brother Theseus. He's an Auror." The smile looks strange. "And a hugger."

* * *

  
Elsewhere in the ministry, Theseus exits a meeting room. "Grindelwald's rallying. We don't know where, but it's definitely tonight."

Leta leans in and kisses him. "Be careful."

  
"Of course. I'm not Newt." He pauses for a moment. "Leta... I asked their permission to tell you. Grindelwald is after Credence.... because he thinks Credence is your brother."

  
"Corvus is dead. I've told you, I've told everyone--"

  
"I know. The records will prove that."

  
Travers walked out of the room. "Theseus."

  
Leta stepped back.

  
"I want everyone at that rally arrested. If they resist--

  
"Sir....forgive me... but if we go in armed...don't we run the risk of--"

  
"That's an order!"

  
Theseus glances to the other side of the atrium and sees polyjuiced Newt and Tina. He blinks for a moment, then turns back to Travers. "I understand."

* * *

  
Newt's features are beginning to reassert themselves. "I don't suppose apparation works on ministry grounds."

  
Tina shakes her head. Wanted posters line the walls, flickering between portraits and sketches of various criminals. "Newt--" The rest of her words are cut off. A voice screams in French, alerting everyone of the intruders.

  
As Tina and Newt turn down a hallway, Theseus appears at the far end. "Newt!"

  
"Theseus?" Tina asks.

  
"Yes. I may have mentioned....rather complicated relationship!"

  
"Newt, wait--"

  
Newt and Tina turn through another door and skid to a stop. They found the mail room. It is lined with rows and rows of owl pens, stretching far above their heads.The owls swoop through the air, shedding feathers like snow.

  
"Grindelwald--tonight--rally--" Theseus pauses on the far side of the room. "Grindelwald's holding a rally tonight: Pere Lachaise. Travers wants us to be there in force. "

  
"What.... why are you telling us?"

  
"Everyone has to pick a side, little brother. Just... make sure you know what you're choosing."

  
Voices echo down the hallway. "I think I saw him go this way."

"It might have been his brother."

  
"Theseus? Theseus, are you there?"

  
Newt and Theseus stared at each other for a moment.

Then Theseus winked.

He turned back the way he came. "No, I don't see anyone here."

  
Newt's mouth hangs wide open. Tina grabs him by the arm and drags him off.


	7. Chapter 7

Cunningly carved bookcases fill the records room. Newt and Tina weave their way through the books.

The camera shifts to show someone else walking through the room. The scene ends with a hand reaching into an empty space. Inside is a small slip of paper: _Records moved to Lestrange family tomb at Pere Lachaise._

  
The scene pans out to show Leta crumpling the note. She bites her lip. "Circumrota."

The bookcase rotates to reveal Newt and Tina clinging to the shelves. "Hello, Newt."  
"Hello, Leta."

  
At that moment, half a dozen French Aurors burst into the room. Spells fly wildly around the room, narrowly missing the intruders.

  
Leta reacts first, casting a shield spell between the groups. "What are you doing?" she yells at Newt.

  
"Not now," Tina hisses. "Come on, let's get out of here."

  
The three of them try to escape, but the Aurors close in.

* * *

The zouwu explodes from the suitcase, with Newt riding on its back. The feather-like tail thrashes back and forth, knocking over two wizards who didn't duck quickly enough.

Newt quickly summons the case to his hand. "Come on, you can do it. Run, you beauty!"

The beast bounds past the Aurors, dashing down the hallways into the main atrium. Newt covers his head with his overcoat as the roof shatters. Glass shards clatter to the floor as the cold night air blew in.

* * *

Newt climbs off the zouwu and sets his case on the ground. "Whoa, whoa, whoa...hey there, hey, it's gonna be okay. Once all this mess is over, I'll take you back home. Probably best I clear out for awhile, anyway." 

Tina and Leta climb out of the case. 

"Well, you haven't changed at all, have you, Newt?" Leta says. She looks around here. "The Pere Lachaise. The Lestrange family vault."


	8. Chapter 8

  
The door to the Lestrange vault has been destroyed. Newt, Tina, and Leta raise their wands in preparation.

  
"Lumos." Tina whispers. The light expands, revealing Nagini and Credence.

  
"What are you doing here?" Leta asks.

  
He holds up one of the books from the records office. More books lie scattered across the floor. "Trying to find out who I am."

  
Leta steps forward and takes the book from his hand. "You won't find it there. Accio!" A heavy puzzle box emerges from a corner. It slowly unfolds into a miniature tree. "The Lestranges are an old family line, reaching back generations. My father was obsessed with continuing the name. I was ten years old when my brother Corvus was born."

  
"Corvus?" Credence whispers. "Is that my name?"

  
Leta continues. "He took us all on a grand tour, through Europe and America, just to show off his son. He was so proud. I couldn't stand it. And one day, while we were in New York, I decided to do something about it. I stole his wand, snuck into the nursery. And I cast the worst curse I know on him."

  
Tina gasps.

  
"No, not the unforgivables. I wanted to make him disappear. And I did."

  
"I'd always heard that he was kidnapped." Newt says softly.

  
"That's what Father said. Even when I told him, he refused to believe me. Didn't think I could have done it. But I think, deep down, he knew. He sent me to Hogwarts, after all. Never let me come home." Leta traced the illusionary tree to the top branch, where a shoot labeled "Corvus Lestrange" withered and darkened.

"You never meant to do it, Leta. It wasn't your fault." Newt reached out to her, but Leta rejected him.

  
"After all these years, all this time wondering what happened to him... did he starve on the streets? Trip into the harbor? Run over by a carriage?"

  
"Leta, please.."

  
"And what about me?" The room seems to darken.

  
Newt turns his attention to Credence. The boy is blurry around the edges; a sure sign of the Obscurus rising.

  
"I don't know. But you are not my brother."

  
Credence screams and flees the tomb. Nagini follows him.

* * *

Pale blue light gleams in the distance. Credence follows it to another mausoleum. The open door leads to a long, winding staircase that opens into an underground amphitheater. The seats are already three-quarters filled with wizards and witches.

  
Nagini catches Credence by his arm. "They're purebloods! They'll kill us for sport."

Credence pulls away. "This is where he sent us. He said he knows the truth."

  
"The truth? I've heard what people say about him. Credence, he's a monster."

  
"So am I."

* * *

Queenie and Jacob stumble through the cemetery, approaching the amphitheater. "I'm not so sure this is a good idea." Jacob says.

  
"Krell's here, I'm sure of it." Queenie insists. "And if he's here, Credence will be too."

  
"We're walking into the lion's den here. And no offence, but you ain't Daniel."

  
Queenie shrugs. "We need to know what Grindelwald's doing. As far as he knows, we're just two curious visitors."

"Easy for you to say. You can get out of here in a twist if it all goes bad. I'll be surrounded by people who hate my guts."

  
"Just stay close to me. And don't talk to anyone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Yussaf, Leta's confession wouldn't have made sense anyway. This version still leaves Credence's heritage open, but without the complications of a specific date.


	9. Chapter 9

Grindelwald stands in the center of the theatre, surrounded by masked followers. Krall paces nervously on one side. Queenie and Jacob sit near the front; Jacob twitches nervously. Credence and Nagani peep out from behind the pillars, while Newt and Tina search the crowd for familiar faces. 

Travers stops just outside the room, followed by Grimmson, Theseus, and several other Aurors. "Wands ready."

Only Theseus hesitates. "It's not illegal to listen to him."

"My brothers, my sisters, my friends. You have come here today from across the country, the continent, the world. From France, Spain, Italy, Germany, Portugal, Sweden, Norway, Britain, and further. From Africa, China, Japan, Russia, and the furthest reaches of Asia. Even from across the sea: America, Brazil, Australia, Canada, and Mexico." 

New cheers rose from the crowd with each country named. 

"You have come because you seek a new world, a better world. A world beyond what the government tells you." Grindelwald pauses. "For centuries, wizards have lived under the Statute of Secrecy, forced to hide our talents. We've been told this is for our own good; for our safety. But, I ask you this: has it worked?"

Whispers fill the air.

"Were we safe when witches and wizards were hung, burned, or beheaded? Were we safe when the smallest show of sorcery could bring death? Were we safe when their guns and their armies marched across our lands?" Grindelwald has to raise his voice as the murmurs grow longer. "And if that were not enough, were we safe in our own homes? Some of you have heard the rumors of New York: an Obscural, a wizard-born child driven mad by the hatred of mortals."

Credence huddles in the corner, terrified. Nagani squeezes his hand, humming a lullaby, but he doesn't seem to hear her.

"My friends, the rumors are true. I saw it with my own eyes. If one of us suffers needlessly, does it not affect us all?" He gazes across the crowd. "If that young man was here right now, how would we respond? What would we say to him?" Grindelwald spreads his hands wide. "I know what I would say. And so I say it now: I'm sorry. The world has failed you. It was our duty to protect you, and we failed."

"I don't get it," Jacob whispers to Queenie, but she shushes him. Her head is tilted to one side, trying to pick up Grindelwald's thoughts. 

"I know you're here, Credence. I can sense it. Come here. Come home. Join us. We will give you power beyond your wildest dreams."

As if in a dream, Credence stands up. He emerges from the shadows, blinking for a moment. Everyone stares as he makes his way through the crowd. Some draw back; others gape. Grindelwald comes forward to join him. They meet halfway up the aisle. 

Credence stumbles into Grindelwald's arms, burying his face in the older man's chest.

Grindelwald holds him close, whispering something no one else can hear. He reaches into a pocket and takes out a wand. Grindelwald carefully places it in Credence's hand. 

"Lumos." Even in the silence, the spell can barely be heard, but the wand tip glows with faint light. 

"Again!" Grindelwald roars.

"Lumos!" The wand sprays out a shower of sparks, every color of the rainbow. The light scatters all directions, crackling and hissing like a fireworks display. 

The crowd sits for a moment, stunned. Then one man stands up and begins to clap. Others join him, till the arena is filled with cheers, hoots, and applause. Tina and Newt stare at each other. 

"Did he just--"

"How is that possible?"

"Brothers! Sisters! Such a display of power. And with so little training. Imagine what else he can achieve! Why should we cower any longer? No more hiding! No more suffering! We have hidden our gifts far too long! It is time to step out of the shadows and take our rightful place in the world. Join me, my friends. My family! We will create a new world! One where no one has to hide who they are--"

_Nagani stares at her hands. _

"what they can do--"

_Credence tightens his grip on the wand._

"who they love--"

_Queenie grabs Jacob's wrist._

"or what they believe. Join me! For freedom! For power! For the greater good!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I altered Grindelwald's speech quite a bit. The version given in the movie didn't seem very persuasive to me.   
What motivates ordinary people to follow monsters? Fear and power. The fear of others and the desire for power. The bit with Credence and the wand is just the sort of showmanship that would whip the crowd into a frenzy, while terrifying the aurors on scene. Grindelwald had one of his followers put a 'tracker' on Credence; he knew Credence was in the crowd and played him like a fiddle.   
Bonus points to anyone who can guess what fictional monologue I imitated at the end of the speech.


	10. Chapter 10

The cheers are cut off by the harsh crackle of a spell. A bolt of blue lights nearly strikes Credence, missing him by a hair. Instantly, the Obscurus takes over, filling the amphitheater with a cloud of dark smoke. 

Wands are drawn. Aurors face off with spectators.

But Grindelwald remains calm. "Once again, they show their true nature. I was caught in New York, tortured, for speaking the truth. Many of your fellow witches and wizards have been struck down, simply for seeking freedom. So once more, I call to my loyal followers: Stand up! Don't let them oppress you any more."

Roughly a third of the crowd responds favorably. 

"And to the others, those of you who came to observe; leave if you wish. Tell your friends what you have seen. And ask yourself, which side are you on? Are you with those who would limit our powers? Or are you ready for freedom?"

The next few minutes are a whirlwind of chaos. Many people, including Leta, apparate away. 

The aurors draw up battle lines against Grindelwald and his followers. Theseus still tries to stop Travers. "We don't have to do this. Let them leave."

But Travers shakes his head. "We have a chance to end this."

* * *

Queenie sits in shock for a moment.

"Come on, we have to go." Jacob insists. "Come on, Queenie, let's get out of here."

Queenie bites her lip. "No."

"What?"

"No." She stands up. "I have a job to do. Get out of here, Jacob. "

"Not without you."

"I'm not putting you in danger. But I have to do this."

"Do what?" Jacob follows Queenie's gaze to Grindelwald. "No. No, tell me you're not going with him. Baby, please."

"Don't you see? This is our chance."

"You can't trust him!"

"He's offering us a choice."

"But--"

"_Petrificus totalus_!" 

Jacob falls to the ground, unable to move. 

"I'm sorry," Queenie whispers. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Across the arena, Tina and Newt see Jacob fall. They try to make their way to him, but find the path blocked by Nagini in her serpent form. 

"It's you, isn't it?" Tina says. "From the circus. I'm Credence's friend, Tina. This is Newt. Listen, we don't want to hurt him. Or you. I just want to get to my sister."

The snake hisses but doesn't strike. 

"Oh, look at you," Newt says. "A maledictus. I've heard the stories. No wonder you were drawn to him. Tina told me about you. I can help you. Both of you."

The snake form seems to blur for a moment. 

"You don't have to stay with the circus. I can help you find somewhere else, somewhere safe." Newt cautiously extends a hand. "Let me help you."

* * *

"Show them your power! Destroy the ones who would oppose you!"

At Grindelwald's worlds, the Obscurus breaks through the roof. Earth and stone crash to the ground. 

"We have to follow him," Newt says. He takes out his case and releases the zouwu. 

Tina climbs on next to him, but Nagini shakes her serpent head. Instead, she slithers over to Jacob and curls protectively around him.

"Thank you. We'll be back for both of you, I promise."

* * *

The zouwu follows the Obscurus back to the French Ministry's headquarters. Fortunately, few members of the public are around at this time of night. But there are still a number of late-working employees on the scene. Things become even more complicated when several of Grindelwald's followers apparate inside.

The following melee utterly destroys the building. Eventually, Credence re-forms and collapses, exhausted. Grindelwald takes him, almost tenderly, and disappears. Everyone stares at each other--what will they do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm rubbish at writing battle sequences. I just wanted something different from the movie.
> 
> Also, I left out the WWII flash-forward because it went against all previous rules for prescience in the Potterverse. Trewlany gave only two accurate prophecies in her life; both were specific in participants and vague in outcomes. Where did Grindelwald's two-minute powerpoint come from?


	11. Chapter 11

Tina, Newt, and Jacob are sitting at a cafe table. A French wizarding newspaper sits on the table, showing pictures of the destruction. A large snake is sleeping at their feet, but no one else seems to notice. The three of them are talking about the previous night's failures.

An owl swoops down with an envelope, interrupting their conversation.

Tina opens it and gasps. 

> I'm in.

The note is signed with an elaborately drawn crown. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Questions? I will be posting a few 'deleted scenes' in the near future.


End file.
